Crazy Possessive
by Flaaffy
Summary: A run in with Ash and Misty leaves Anabel hurt, confused, and vengeful. When you love someone, you'll stop at nothing to get it...nothing. Abilityshipping


_I think I'm crazy  
I think I'm going out of my mind  
Call me crazy  
I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside  
And show you crazy_

-Kaci Battaglia, _Crazy Possessive_

* * *

I hated her.

I really, really hated her.

I don't know what it is about her, what she did to me, all I know is that I wanted her to die.

It didn't start out this way. It wasn't like it took one look and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to stab her. Nope, this took her own doing. She brought this on herself. She deserves every bit of what she's going to get.

My name is Anabel, and I'm about to kill Misty Waterflower.

"_No, you're not_," my Alakazam sighed, rolling his eyes. I whipped around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, and he raised an eyebrow.

"_You're not a murderer, Anabel_," he said, talking to me with a combination of telepathy and my special gift.

"I've never felt like this, Alakazam," I moaned, clutching my stomach. "I've never wanted to_ hurt_ someone so badly."

He surveyed me closely, as though this was new information to him. That was one of the upsides to my gift – my Pokémon always knew what I was thinking, and there was never any reason to explain myself. They saw things the way I saw them.

"_Anabel, you've never liked violence_," he reasoned. "_You can't just kill someone out of the blue_."

"It's not out of the blue!" I screeched. "She deserves this! You know she does!"

He didn't answer, he just let me rage.

"She's…she's a little _bitch_, that's what she is! A slut! She acts like she can do whatever she wants, like she's better than the rest of the world, like she knows everything! She thinks she's so perfect, that she deserves him! She doesn't deserve anything except dying!" It felt exhilarating to scream this out to my bedroom, which suddenly felt so…different to me.

My heart was pounding and my emotions were running crazy. I could feel my vision clouding slightly as I looked wildly around the pastel-colored room. I felt sickened with myself at the color choice. Light blue was such a soothing color, and it always helped my keep my emotions – my powers – in check. But I didn't _want_ to be soothed anymore. I wanted to fuel my fire, to keep these feeling of hatred to the redheaded girl. I had never felt so angry before.

I had never felt so powerful before.

"_Anabel, you can't kill her_," Alakazam, my voice of reason, spoke back up.

"Why? Because she doesn't deserve it?" I snorted viciously.

I could feel Alakazam trying to bite the tongue in his head, afraid of what I might do if I found out he disagreed with me. He was right to be afraid. I was more powerful than him now.

"_Even if you did kill her, they'd find you. Misty is a well-respected member of the Kanto Pokémon League. Her death wouldn't go unnoticed. They'd figure it out eventually_."

"No one would ever suspect me," I laughed bitterly. "_Me_. Sweet little Anabel, Salon _Maiden_."

"_They have other ways of figuring it out. A well-trained Growlithe could trace it back to you_."

"I'd kill the Growlithe. I'd kill them all." I was starting to scare myself now, to tell the truth.

"_Anabel_-"

"Ever since he came into my life, it hasn't been the same."

"_Anabel_-!"

"And some dumb bitch who can't even read aura thinks she can _take him from me_!" I screamed the last to words, and once again I felt the pure power surge through me. I had never fully understood the extent my emotions had over me until now. It made me want to laugh and scream and the same time. It was overpowering me. I laid down on my bed and curled into a ball, glaring at the wall. "I _hate_ her."

Alakazam was frantic now, I could tell. I could _always_ tell. "_There are other things you can do to her besides killing her. If she's dead, she can't suffer. You could make her suffer instead of killing her. If you kill her, she'll be at peace_." He said this quickly, trying to calm me down. It didn't, but at least he gave me a good idea. I mulled this bit of information over in my head for a few minutes, before finally speaking up.

"You know, Alakazam, you're right. There are things so much worse than dying." I smiled sadistically. I had such a great plan now. "And, poor, _unfortunate_ Misty is about to suffer from them." I managed to fake a pout before bursting into laughter and looking out the large bay window on the west side of my room. It was a gorgeous view during the day; it overlooked the beautiful Tohjo Falls and the surrounding forest, home to hundreds of unique, stunning Pokémon, and not to mention a mountainous backdrop.

But now, that wasn't what I found so attractive. It was the color of the sky.

I smiled. The sunset was creating a deep orange-red tint to the normally light blue sky. I considered vaguely repainting my room to match this color. It reflected everything I was feeling right now. It was the color of my aura right now. It was the color of blood. It was the color her eyes would be after I was finished with her. They might not ever be dry again. Not when I'm done.

It was getting late, and I had gotten up early. Now was usually when I would jump into the shower and from there into bed. But I didn't want to shower – it might wash off the sensation that I wanted to keep forever. I threw myself into the bed, and rolled over so that I could no longer look out of the window. The red was imprinting itself onto my carpet now, mixing in with the shadow of my bed and dresser. I didn't even tell Alakazam to shut the blinds. I liked it better like this.

Even though I laid in bed for hours, motionless, I didn't sleep the entire night. The power was keeping me awake.

* * *

I guess I should start from the beginning. You know, when this all started. It was all so innocent at first. I hadn't seen him in forever, so I decided to call him after I heard about his loss in the Sinnoh League.

"Hi, Ash!" I had chirped over the videophone, despite the Butterfree in my stomach. "What's up?"

"Anabel!" he had laughed back. "Not much, I just got back from Sinnoh and we're having a little party at my house." I could tell, at the time, that he was just faking a smile for me; he was still upset over his loss. I _loved_ it, though. He didn't want me to feel bad. He was faking for _me_.

We chatted a little before I finally worked up the courage to ask him. "Why don't you come up to Tohjo Falls? It's not that far from Pallet…I haven't seen you in so long." I tried not to be whiny, and I apparently pulled it off.

"I'd love to!" he replied. At that moment, my powers seemed to cut off. I was _so_ excited, _so_ happy, I could hardly feel Alakazam's feelings right beside me. "But…" he looked worriedly at me.

Oh, _Mew_, no.

"The thing is, I promised my friend, Misty, that we'd go off to travel together after I got back to Kanto. We've been planning this for a while, now…"

If the euphoria I had just received hadn't muted my powers, I could have stopped everything at that moment. I would have seen the way he felt about the dumb bitch and embarrassedly laughed it off, before hanging up and angsting for a couple a years and never even seeing Ash again. Instead, I plunged on, blindly and stupidly. "Misty? Like Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean Gym Leader?"

"Yep, that's her!" he laughed proudly, smiling. "We've been friends for such a long time, and we haven't seen each other in forever. We're both really excited to catch up."

I had never really seen the appeal of water-types. Psychic was obviously so much better, so I didn't exactly share Misty's enthusiasm on them. However, my Slowking had always been a good battler, and I had always wanted a Starmie. I was suddenly intrigued by her and her friendship with Ash. I figured she was like an older, non-coordinator version of May; a good friend but nothing more. "Well, why don't you bring her up? I'd love to meet her!"

Ash grinned at this idea; he seemed overjoyed. Overjoyed to see _me_. There was that euphoria again…

"I'll ask her if she wants to. I mean, I'm sure she will, but I'd better ask anyway. I'll call you back as soon as I find out!"

The next day, we had finalized plans for a whole week together. A week! I could hardly think straight. I _couldn't _think straight. The two of them came up two days later.

Throughout those days, my powers were all out of control. For once, I felt almost _normal_. Whenever he was around, he was overpowering me. He was my anti-power. He could desensitize me with a single glance in my direction. I absolutely adored it.

And then everything, _everything_, went downhill from there.

It was their last night here, and we were just sitting around, talking. I brought up the subject of May and how she did in Johto; before long, they were recounting memories from Mew knows how long ago about _their_ adventures through Kanto's sister region.

Misty was laughing. "Yeah, remember when we met Lance and that red Gyarados?"

Ash laughed along with her, his grin unbearable to me. After nearly seven days with him, I was just beginning to grow accustomed to it. It didn't quite affect me as much.

They moved onto Mahogany Town, and started talking about a girl named Macey. "Yeah, remember, Misty? You got _so_ mad at her."

Misty laughed a little bitterly; I could read her aura now, and it was obvious that Macey was a touchy subject. But she smiled and giggled anyway. I blinked a little stupidly at this. I could tell she really didn't like this girl, but she was…_hiding _her emotions.

It wasn't like I hadn't experienced it before. People try to cover up what they're feeling from me all the time – challengers who lost trying not to cry, and those who won trying not to gloat. But this…it was a stronger feeling than that. She was hiding it better than anything I'd ever seen. She was practiced at this, _good _at it.

Hiding my thoughts and feelings had never come easy to me. I always found it impossible, when an emotion that I would want to hide came up, to keep myself in control. My emotions – my _powers_ – were as visible to everyone as the color of my skin, and it was like no amount of foundation could cover it up. I was in awe of her, really.

"I still can't believe she had a crush on _you_, Ash," Misty smirked, and I stared at her like she was crazy. How could you not fall in love with him? He was so infective, so sweet…anyone capable of resisting him had the strength of a Tauros. She was too focused on Ash's reaction to notice, though.

"What are you talking about, Misty? How could anyone resist this?" He placed his hands behind his head and winked.

Misty blushed just the teensiest bit, and suddenly her emotions came to me in a rush at the exact moment Ash's came. I could feel the bond between the two, which ran much, much deeper than friendship.

Oh, Mew. No, no, _no_…

Misty liked him. _More_ than liked him. She absolutely adored him, and she had for years. She was just as weak as me, if not weaker. She had fallen for his spell, more than anyone ever had, including me.

That wasn't the bad part, though. It was Ash's reaction. He liked her _back_.

He didn't know it, really. He couldn't understand why he wanted to be around her so much, or why his relationship with her was so different than the one he had with May or Dawn. Misty was to him as he was to me.

And _then_ came the urge to kill her.

* * *

**A/N; Oh my goodness. I really, really wanted to do this after reading Bittersweet Romanticide's one-shot about Anabel in her _Dear Diary_ series (check it out NOW). A lot of things are derived from that, including me changing Anabel's power into aura powers, so much credit and love to her! This came so easily, so naturally to me that I can tell it's going to be a hell of a lot of fun. :)**

**Please tell me how I pulled off psycho!Anabel, because I'm not sure how well it worked out. =/ Any help on that would be loved.**

**So, to get you guys excited, we're going to be seeing a lot of old characters from the Kanto/Johto seasons, including Macey, Temacu, and a lot of other fun ones. ;)**

**Until next time, which hopefully won't be very long~**

**xoxo**

**Irene**


End file.
